


52. Die

by parka_girl



Category: B.A.P, Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Myungsu knows he won't last much longer. What will happen to Junhong once he's gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	52. Die

It was the end of the world. Myungsu had always wondered how it would happen, but never really expected it to happen. He was still too young to die like this, but he had no control over his future. Not his or anyone else's. It had started innocuously enough, it wasn't zombies or aliens nor was it war. It was disease. Just a simple disease. It took the oldest generation first, no one really thought much about it (but they should've, Myungsu often thought to himself). But then it came for his parents. They were healthy, but not young. They had long lives ahead of them, or they did. They didn't have anything now. 

And then it was just young adults, kids in their twenties. Babies. Toddlers. He had to be an adult all of a sudden. Some of his friends invited him to live with them, in a big, long-abandoned house. It'd belonged, before the plague, to some famous popstar, living off her (or his, Myungsu wasn't sure) millions. But it stood empty until some kids (was he a kid? He didn't know anymore, there was no one to tell him no, but he was nearing 23, so what did he know) took it over. 

They'd taken over a lot of roles when the adults (those over 30, or was it 40? Myungsu didn't remember) had succumbed. They were surviving, but only just. Myungsu knew that the disease would come and take them, too. It wouldn't be long, he'd heard (there were radio broadcasts occasionally, from the military, the advantage of having the young enlist for two years) of people close to his age dying. It was only a matter of time. 

It was at this house that he met Junhong. He was younger, by four years, and barely spoke. He was tall and skinny, more gangly than anything and though he was 18 now, he never seemed really grown up. Maybe it was because he was in his early teens when his parents died, but he always seemed to barely hang on. But Myungsu was drawn to him and Junhong seem to be drawn to Myungsu, too. 

Junhong had wandered in, one day, not long after Myungsu had moved into the house. He'd taken to the younger boy and they were basically inseparable. It scared Myungsu, a little, because he was worried what would happen to Junhong when he the disease eventually him over. They'd talked about it and Junhong hadn't really wanted to, but Myungsu insisted. 

"I don't have anyone else." Junhong said, barely meeting Myungsu's gaze. "If you die, I don't want to go on."

Myungsu had pulled Junhong into his arms and held him. Their relationship, in another time and another place, could've been romantic. But the end of the world is no place for romance. Instead it was something stronger, deeper. And Myungsu knew that when he died, Junhong would follow close behind. Maybe it was for the best. He could die without suffering the disease. Not that it was painful, but he wouldn't waste away, like so many others. 

And if, one of Myungsu's friends had said once when he'd discussed it long after Junhong was fast asleep, he didn't die when Myungsu did, he would waste away, disease or not. There wasn't enough food and no government to force people to start farming. Soon they would all die of starvation. Myungsu didn't know which was worse, waiting to die or bringing it up oneself. He'd pushed the thoughts out of his mind and curled up with Junhong. 

Sometimes he thought about ending it for them both. There were pills, he'd known people who'd killed themselves this way. He could give one to Junhong, they could go back to Myungsu's old house and die there peacefully. But Myungsu wasn't ready to die yet, he just didn't know why he was still living. Each day was hard, waking up to a smaller and smaller world, with fewer and fewer people and not nearly enough food to feed them. 

And then one day, he knew he was sick. And one look at Junhong told Myungsu that he, too, knew. He reached out, running his fingers along Junhong's face. He made himself sit up, even though the effort was tiring him out. 

"I want to go home." Myungsu said, softly. And that's when they left. 

Junhong brought some of the pills with him, Myungsu hadn't asked, but Junhong had known. This was the end, the very very end. Maybe not for others, but for them. 

Myungsu's house hadn't changed in the year or so that he'd been gone. The only difference was that it was empty. Of people, of food and things that proved that human life would prevail. Only Myungsu knew it wouldn't. He and Junhong spent their last days in bed. Junhong would read children's books to Myungsu, because all he could do was lay there. 

The end was coming quickly, as Myungsu and Junhong both knew it would. The pain would increase and Myungsu would cry silent tears, unable to even talk with how much it hurt. But at the same time, it was a relief to know it was almost over. And then one night it was. 

Junhong crawled in bed with the last of their bottled water and two pills. He leaned over and pressed his mouth against Myungsu's. Not their first kiss, but the last and the best of them. Myungsu had returned it, wishing he had more to give. And then fallen back on the bed, energy used up just kissing Junhong. His eyes drifted shut and he listened to Junhong's voice, reading from the book they were nearly finished with. 

When he finished, Junhong blew out the candle and curled up around Myungsu. He pressed the pill against Myungsu's mouth. The ending would be quick and Myungsu swallowed it with water. He turned his head and watched Junhong do the same. Junhong set the empty water bottle on the nightstand and wrapped himself around Myungsu, holding onto him. 

Myungsu's ear against Junhong's chest. Junhong's face in Myungsu's hair. Myungsu listened to Junhong's heart, felt his breathing, until he could hear and feel no more. The darkness folded itself around him and he knew Junhong would follow him. And then he slipped into the darkness, let it cover him, cover them both, and then it was over.


End file.
